Hopeless
by petpeeves12
Summary: Inuyasha had no chioces in life. Sold by his mother and going to an all human school, will he get help he needs before everything seems hopeless. Being edited and reposted! read and review!
1. Chapter1

AN: I'm editing this story and I will uploading the edit chapters. I will be adding to it too. So R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

_"Mommy!" A little form of Inuyasha ran to__ward__ a well-dressed woman. She smiled gently as the little boy tugged at the hem of her gray skirt. She patted his head with her hand gently before continuing on with her conversation. His clothes had holes in the knees and they were soiled in many places. "Mommy." He said a little quieter._

_She ignored him and continued to talk. His ears drooped as his mother gently pushed him away. The woman she was talking had given him a harsh glare, but his mother again ignored it.__ He wished he had someone to play with. _

_He walked silently back to his toy ball. With no one else around to play with he bounced it softly and ran after it__ when it rolled away__. He was careful not to puncture the ball with his tiny baby claws. Being as young as he was he couldn't comprehend why he got all of those disapproving looks. _

_He wasn't completely human. He was half demon. He was conceived one night when his mother got drunk and slept with a demon. She tried to pass it off as Takemaru's son, but he didn't buy it and left her soon afterward. __Takemaru was her fiancé during that time. _

_Being a stubborn woman she refused to give her child up or give the child to his father. For the next couple of years she found herself not knowing what to do with the little half demon child so she often ignored him. In a way she was deathly ashamed of him and made sure he didn't come out of the house unless it was absolutely necessary._

_The other woman left with her big nose in the air. Izyoia glared at her little half demon child. She walked over to him silently and with the grace of a woman with her heritage. She stopped a few feet from him. She took a slow deep breath. Her eyes trailed the ball that was rolling toward her. She stepped on the ball to keep it from rolling._

"_Inuyasha." Her voice dripped with untold disgust for her child that ran up to her. Inuyasha looked up at his mother innocently and smiled. One ear was flopped down. He still was trying to learnin__g to keep his ears up. They had no__t gained the stiffness as of yet to keep them straight as he would when he would be as an adult. _

"_Mommy." He blinked and raised his hands up in the air for her to pick him up. He stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to make it easier for her to pick him up. His eyes begged silently. She slowly raised her hand and struck him in the face. He fell and landed on his back hard. She glared down at him as he looked up at her with eyes full of hurt and tears. His cheek was turning red as he rubbed it gently._

"_You little brat! Never interrupt__ me during a conversation.__ I said before no one wants to hear what you have to stay." She roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. "You need to learn that. If I didn't have more guests coming over today I'd give you a proper punishment. I'm going to put you into the dark room until I think of a proper punishment." She opened a cellar door in the middle of the floor after she rolled away the carpet and dangled him over the opening. Tears streamed down his face._

_"Please Mommy! Not the dark room!" He cried. She smiled wickedly.__ The power to cause fear thrilled her. She felt pleasure seeing fear and distress coming off of her child. This child was a burden._

_"You need to learn your place and you don't talk period. For that I'm going to add to your punishment." She smiled as she dropped her child into the dark cellar. She smiled when she heard a satisfying thump and cry of pain. She closed the cellar and locked it from the outside. She rolled the carpet over it. She walked away with no thoughts of her son._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bell rang throughout the schoolyard. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He silently groaned as he jumped out of the tree. He stalked silently into his classroom. Students poured in one after the other like a buffalo stampede. He sat in the back of the classroom. It was his favorite place to sit during class hours. People didn't stare at him there.

He didn't talk to anyone and no one dared talked to him. Not that he would talk to them anyway. They all thought he was mute. He might as well be when he was not home. Then again what would he have to talk with this bunch of self absorbed humans.

He was just grateful in the fact that in this particular school year most of his teachers weren't biased against demons or half demons. His mother, out of spite made him go to an all-human school instead of a mixed one. She made the excuse that he would only get into fights there and she did not want to have to deal with those problems.

Some of the students were nice to him or they at least pretended to be on the outside, but he still didn't talk to them. In all honesty, there were painful memories tied with talking when he was not told to do so. His first teacher of the day, Keade, was one of the very few teachers that offered to teach him his school work without being forced to. He usually got stuck with teachers that were willing to teach him than those that didn't want to.

The tardy bell rang as Sango and Miroku rushed into the classroom. They looked like they just got out of a marathon make out session. For those love birds it was more than likely true. He had seen them in the process on more than one occasion. They held each other's hands, which was to be expected in an effort to keep from being separated during the mad stampede to the classroom. Keade hated tardiness. She made up all sort of bizarre and embarrassing punishments that the school board thought was funny.

He remembered that one day Miroku was late and Keade made him pick up trash around school dressed up as a pink bunny rabbit. The punishment sort of backfired when Miroku turned into a game. He started to sing and dance while he was cleaning. He even convinced the lower classmen that what he was doing was cool so they would dress up and pick up trash as well.

"I'm glad you two could join us today. All the seats are taken except those by Inuyasha. Go sit your butts down." Keade frowned at them before turning to write on the blackboard. Keade was a very serious woman during school hours. People who knew her outside of school would say she was a very kind woman.

"Yes Ma'am" They both bowed pitifully. Sango blushed as she realized they were still holding hands. Miroku grinned and sat down in front of Inuyasha. Still embraced Sango purposely sat behind Inuyasha to separate them. Looking over Inuyasha's head he gave her a look of mock hurt.

AN: TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The teacher talked for what seemed like hours to the class which in reality was only thirty minutes. Sango and Miroku threw notes over Inuyasha's head. This was no problem for them because Inuyasha was fast asleep with his book standing up on his desk. A knock at the door brought the teacher also known as Keade, the so-called demon expert in the school, to an abrupt halt.

"Lady Keade." An aging old man with gray hair stood in the doorway. He was wearing a gray suit with a red and blue tie. Behind him a nervous girl stood fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, Principle Wiggs." Keade nodded her head. The principle and she both attended the same college. They were in many classes together and some speculated that they even dated.

"Lady Keade, I have brought you a transfer student. So all of you make her feel welcome." He looked around at the students. "Behave and have a good day." He turned away without a second look. The girl that was left behind was staring at her shoes. She had long black hair.

"Close the door, miss." Keade broke the girl out of her stupor.

"Yes ma'am." She quietly closed the door. She felt like she was naked in front of the class with all of the eyes that were on her. She walked over to Keade and handed her a piece of paper. She glanced at it before she spoke to her.

"Now introduce yourself before we find you a place to sit and welcome to Demon Theories." Keade said with a bored tone. This was another student with perfect grades and in a lot of extracurricular activities nothing special about this one.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my parents moved me here to this school because of the high success rate." She smiled. 'That sounded lame.' She thought. The class had blank expressions on their faces. It looked like one student was hiding from her. She couldn't see their face with the book in the way and the guy in front of that kid was grinning like a fool.

"Sounds like a typical parent around here!" A guy shouted from somewhere in the classroom. Most of the class snickered at his comment.

Blushing she continued, "I'm in training to become a priestess at my grandfather's shrine and I also heard this is the best class to study demons in."

"It's true, but you want a bad example of a demon?" Miroku stood up. A few snickers went about the room. He had a mischievous grin. Sango's eyes began to narrow.

"Sure, I'm willing to learn anything." Kagome smiled sweetly. She had no idea what he was getting at, but if it would help her in her studies she was all for it. Keade had a frown on her face not liking where this was going.

"This right here Kagome, is a bad example of a demon." He pushed the student that had the book covering his face out of his seat ultimately waking him up. The class broke in a roar of laughter. Her eyes widened in shock.

"CLASS THAT IS ENOUGH! Inuyasha get back in your seat. Miroku, you have detention and if anyone else makes another peep you will join him." Keade pounded her fist against the table. "I will not tolerate any of this." The class fell into a stunned silence. They never were on the receiving end of Keade's anger before. They had heard stories of her being a tyrant when she was angry.

"Lady Keade, I thought this was an all human school." Kagome nervously asked. In all of the pamphlets she read and from what others have told she said that it was in all human school.

"It is." Keade said crossly.

"Then why is there a demon here?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Because Miss Higurashi, technically he is half human so in the rules he's allowed here."

"Oh."

"Your seat is next to him." Keade glared at the rest of the class one more time before she started to write on the board. Kagome quietly took her seat. She was more than nervous. She watched as Inuyasha gave her a mournful look before adjusting his position to go back to sleep. She watched as a girl with long brown hair hit the boy who she now learned was called Miroku.

"Miroku, you're a jackass!" She whispered harshly. Angry fire burned brightly in her eyes.

"Dear Sango, I only wanted to give her an example!" He whispered apologetically.

"What by picking on him? He has done nothing to you." Oh how much she wanted to strangle him right now. Her fists were shaking with rage.

"What? He doesn't complain." He put on a look of innocence.

"You know as well that I do that he is a mute! What if he were all human you would leave him alone then?" venom dripped like acid from her lips. His eyes stared at them.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head. He really screwed up with this one and all for a laugh.

"Don't talk to me!" She turned around. For the rest of the class she ignored the rest of his attempts to get her attention. Kagome listened to the whole thing with a sympathetic awe.

'So he's a mute and half demon. Was being a mute a birth defect? No there has to be something else. The look that was in his eyes said so.' She looked at Inuyasha one last time before she started to pay attention to Keade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Inuyasha sat in the dark cellar. His leg hurt terribly. When he fell his leg twisted in the wrong direction. He could feel that his leg was swelling. It was__ hot and it grew a bit bigger__. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He could not think of what he had done wrong._

"_Mommy."__ He said in a dull whisper. He buried his face in his arms. He could see shadows from the floor boards move as the light was blocked from the cracks in the floors surface. He could hear some sort of soft music and people's voices. A lot of people's voices in fact._

_He knew his mother would get angry if he made __any __noise that let anyone find out that he was down there. He shivered at the thought of what his mother would do to him. His leg for all he kn__ew could have been __broken. He wouldn't know until his mother took__ him out of the dark room. All__ he knew was that his leg hurt terribly._

_He heard his mother laugh__ above him__. He always __thought her laugh was beautiful__e__specially when__ she wasn't hurting him. She must be__ standing above him. She was laughing with some other people__ about what he did not know_

"_Mommy."__ He whispered softly. Why did she __treat him like this? A__ rat s__curried by his foot. He felt it__s__ soft__ fur rub against the sole of his foot. __He whimpered softly. It sent a bolt of pain __racing __up his leg__. The rat __had __rubbed against his injured leg. The rats__ in question__ have long__ ago__ learned __that the boy that gets thrown down__ there was no threat to them. _

_So in turn that the boy didn't hurt them the rats left him pretty much alone. He felt so alone__; n__o friends, no father, and a cruel mother. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't things be different? He lay down on his side and curled up into a ball._

"_Mommy."__ He whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep. The rat that ran by his foot gave off a squeak before scampering off._

_A/N: Well I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving. R&R_

TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha was in his favorite tree. For him lunch time started off as usual. He left class early to avoid the crowds. The teachers didn't care. They knew he avoided the cafeteria so they probably figured the food was safe. He didn't eat lunch because his mother didn't give him money to buy lunch nor did he qualify for free lunch. To drown out the hunger pains he fell into a light sleep.

oooooo

Kagome walked down the rows of cafeteria tables. Each one filled with noisy people. She held her tray of food close to her fear that at any moment the food would be taken away from her. She spotted two people she met briefly earlier in the day and walked over to them. "Excuse me?"

Why was she going up to them? This girl she briefly met in class seemed less intimidating than the rest of the students in the cafeteria. There was a friendly look on her face and her eyes held kindness especially when she defended the half demon. Maybe this girl stood up for the weak students. '_I'm so lame. They're not going to want me to sit with them_!'

"Yes," Sango looked up at her. She smiled at the nervous girl standing in front of them. Miroku stopped at his attempts to get Sango's attention and glanced up at her. He eyed the poor girl all over.

Kagome fidgeted nervously as she asked," Can I sit here with you?" she prayed Sango would say yes.

"Sure go ahead. Hey! You're the new girl." Sango smiled. Sango loved meeting new people. Especially the ones she can convert into being nice to Inuyasha. In the back of her head she thought to herself, '_fresh meat!'_

"Yea, my name is Kagome." She smiled. Relief flooded her entire being. She feared she would be the dorky kid eating in the restroom all alone. She was grateful she could sit with them. Everyone else in the cafeteria seemed intimidating.

"Sorry for what Miroku did earlier. Well, at least you know about the school's BIG secret." she said as cheerfully as she could manage although one could tell that she was the least bit happy about it. Miroku flinched slightly in his seat.

"Is there anything I should know about him?" She sat down next to Sango. "Well... I don't want to be nosey or anything." Kagome really didn't want to make a wrong impression on her first day of school.

Miroku suddenly grinned, "Yes, there is…" A roll made contact with his face.

"Shut it, Miroku!" Sango said angrily. She took a deep breath before calmly speaking to Kagome. "Kagome, there is some things you should know." Kagome nodded her head. "For one, Inuyasha is a mute. Two, he's timid and three; I ask that you not tease or bully him. He won't do anything to you." There was a tint of sadness in the reflection of her eyes which lingered in her voice.

"Does he ever fight back?" Kagome asked with concern. No one should have to bullied. Sango shook her head.

"No, even if he did he would get kicked out of school." Sango sadly spoke down at her food. "Don't forget this is an all human school. Having the slightest bit of demon blood in him makes it seem like he has an unfair advantage over the other students according to the rules."

"Oh." Miroku stole the words right out of Kagome's mouth.

"Where is he now? I don't see him in the lunch room?" Kagome asked silently. Her eyes were wandering over the student body.

"He's asleep in his tree." Miroku smiled, "He always goes there at lunch time."

"Miroku!" Sango reprimanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her innocently. "It's the truth. He likes being in that tree at lunch. The teachers let him be there even though it is against the rules. He is out of their line of sight when they leave for lunch. You know the saying out of sight out of mind"

"Does he always sleep in a tree?" Curiosity was written in her face. Kagome was finding Inuyasha more interesting. They look he gave her earlier was stuck in the back of her mind.

"Pretty much, as far as I know he works after school to a really late hour." Sango took a bite of her food. "He's probably catching up on some sleep that he missed."

"Sango, how do you know this?" Miroku stuffed food in his mouth.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "Well, my house is a block away from his house. Every night I can see him walk to his house from my window before I go to sleep." She looked up at the ceiling as if in memory.

"Oh." Kagome and Miroku said curiously. They had no idea Sango lived that close to him. Wait a minute that means that Sango must know where he lived.

"I think he's a janitor or something…" Sango said avoiding eye contact with them. She really didn't want to stay on the subject.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Kagome smiled. Both set of eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Sango's eyes bugged out.

"He's mute remember." Miroku shook his head. "He couldn't talk to you even if he tried." Her smile changed into an embarrassed one. Sango laughed watching Kagome's face turn red.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another growl from his stomach woke him up again. Slowly he opened his eyes. The humans were doing the same routine they do every day. Talking, eating, and planning something or other. He didn't really care.

_'__Hungry,__' _he thought. '_Maybe I can sneak some food on the way to the restroom.__'_ He silently jumped out of the tree. Everyone seemed to ignore him as he trotted to the cafeteria. He was like a ghost. They pretty much stayed away from him.

Of course he didn't know they stayed away from him because of the threat of Sango kicking their royal butts. She was one tough chick. No one messed with her unless they wanted a butt whopping.

On the table near the exit on the far end of the cafeteria was the new girl. She was sitting on the end completely ignoring her food. She was facing toward Sango. '_Stupid girl, sorry but I need this more than you do.' _Silently he walked toward her.

"He's mute remember," Miroku shook his head. "He couldn't talk to you even if he tried." Taking advantage of the distraction, Inuyasha swiped Kagome's sandwich off her plate. He stuffed it in his shirt and kept walking without looking back.

He was out of the exit doors when he heard a cry, "My sandwich is gone!"

"You probably ate it." A student he didn't know spoke.

"Yea." The voice became softer the further away he got from them.

He walked silently into the restroom. He locked at the door behind him, '_Sorry about that Kagome__'_ he thought as he sat in the far corner and devoured his stolen sandwich. Inuyasha's demon heritage gave him an excellent memory. He remembered her name. '_Well she can afford to lose a few pounds,__'_ he thought.

The dripping noises from the sink gave him a clam feeling. It reminded him of the times that he would listen to the dripping in the dark room. Looking at the now empty sandwich wrapper he sighed. He still had a long day ahead of him. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

'_Here I go again. I wonder if she is in anymore of my classes,__'_ he thought to himself. There was something about her that was bugging him. It could just be his imagination, or had he seen her somewhere else before.

Silently he unlocked the door and slipped out. The last of the stragglers were running to their classrooms. He was lucky that his class was around the corner, and that he can walk faster than a human. Mrs. Sanchez was his history teacher. She was a short tan skinned woman with black hair. She had almond shaped eyes that were dark brown. She looked as though she was in her early fifties. She loved to give her classes atrocious research projects though she did go easier on the class if Inuyasha was in it.

It was a well know fact that Mrs. Sanchez was fond of demons; after all she was raised by them. She hated the segregation between the two species. Inuyasha opened the classroom door and received one of the rare smiles she gives. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Slowly he entered the room, ready to take his seat at the back of the class. To his surprise there in the middle sat the girl he stole the sandwich from.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_An occasional drip could be heard echoing off the walls. A big obese rat decided to take a nap on Inuyasha's lap. The noises and people had long since left. The lights have all been turned off. All was quiet above him. _

_The rat was putting his good leg asleep and the soft breathing and occasional twitching of the rat's whiskers were the only indication that the rat was alive. He didn't mind though, at least he had company. His leg felt numb as long as he didn't move it. He hated to come back into consciousness. A tear streaked down his cheek. Somehow he knew his mother had forgotten he was in there. It would be a while before she remembered._

"_Mommy," he whispered. The only thing he could do was close his eyes. His small hand patted the fat rat in his lap. The same rat would always stay with him when he was down there. He had named the rat Fatty. "Fatty are you as hungry as I am?"_

"_Squeak!"__ Fatty replied before falling on to her back. Unconsciously Inuyasha gently scratched the white rat's belly. He smiled at her. Sometimes the rat would play with him even though it was odd for a rat to do so._

"_I wish I had more food. I wonder how long it will be before mommy takes me out. I'm afraid though. She said I w__as bad so I have to be punished.__" he whispered. Fatty's red eyes stared up at him. Fatty watch Inuyasha's sad face fall back asleep and the strokes slowed to a stop._

_A couple of days passed before Izyoia decided to go and retrieve Inuyasha from the cellar, aka, the dark room. She rolled away the carpet and neared the lock on the door. She rolled down the ladder and waited till she heard it hit the floor. She then climbed down. "Inuyasha, where are you?" She stepped lightly over to her son. "Time to get up, I do not have all day!" she glared at the boy. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and notice his mother's new pair of shoes._

"_Mommy," he whispered. He could tell that his mother was not happy. He didn't want to displease her._

"_There is someone I wish for you to meet. Go upstairs and get clean up, or I will go through with your punishment." Her face was stern and her voice was cold. She meant business._

_Groaning Inuyasha crawled over to his mother. She watched the slight limp in his gait as he painfully stood on one leg. No doubt she figured that the bone in his leg was now merely a fracture. The light pouring down from the room above graced down on Inuyasha's dirty feet. His left foot was swollen and was covered by yellow bruises._

"_Hurry!__ Get up the ladder!" she was beginning to grow impatient. She watched him climb out slowly. He winced and whimpered every time his injured leg was forced to hold his body weight. She studied his torn and dirty clothes. _

_She was sure her half demon child would make a good impression on her guest after clean clothes were put on him. Inuyasha's shadow ran across her impassive face, indicating he had crawled out of the cellar. Gracefully she followed after him._

_oooooo_

_Once upstairs he crawled in the hot water his mother prepared for him in the tub. It was too hot and it made his leg ache even worse. His skin turned red from the temperature and he was sweating._

_He got himself clean as quick as he could and carefully dried himself off and unplugged the tub. He saw the clothes his mother had laid out for him. They were really nice material. They were silk. This person he was supposed to meet must be very important. He never wore silk before._

"_I better be careful not to get it dirty." He whispered. His mother came up behind him in a fancy business suit. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot._

"_Are you finished?" She grabbed a brush and began to brush his hair. Little Inuyasha nodded his head. He didn't say anything in fear his mother would hit him. "Good. Now Inuyasha be on your best behavior and don't talk."_

"_Yes, Mommy."__ She nodded at his response. She took him by the hand and led him downstairs to meet the awaiting guest._

_A/N: Read and review!_

_TTFN!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In case you forgot that I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

_It__ seemed like__ a long and painful walk down the stairs __to__ little Inuyasha. His foot hurt with every step he took. His mother walked __ahead of him __at a brisk pace fully intent on not having her guest wait any longer. She hoped that her special guest would be pleased with him._

_She looked down at her child. His skin was pink from the hot water __in__ the bath was now returning to a pale color. His snowy white hair was __slightly damp and his ears were __floppy. His feet were bare and a nasty looking bruise marred his foot. She hoped that wouldn't take away from the value that her son would bring her._

_His eyes were wide with innocence and pain. They were a shimmering golden color. Her client might like the fact that her son dose not scar. She hoped to do a lot of business with him. She smiled softly. Her half breed son was beautiful this fact alone disgusted her._

_How dare this child even attempt to even look better than her? The brat had no right to look cute. He should be horribly disfigured and hideous. How dare this child think he could even love her? How dare he even think he was even worth to be near her?_

_They came into a room where a man in an expensive business suit sat near the amour. He had long wavy black hair in a pony tail. Little Inuyasha looked up at him into his blood red eyes. He shivered. This man was a demon and he did not like the way this man was staring at him. The man licked his lips slightly._

"_Here he is, Lord Naraku." Izyoia bowed her head to the man. "I'll give you a moment alone with him." She let go of his hand and gracefully walked out of the door shutting it behind her. The man known now as Naraku now had his full attention on the child._

"_Come here half breed." He was frightening and commanding. Inuyasha feared if he didn't do as he was told that the man would seriously hurt him. One step at a time did he slowly make his way toward the man. What did this man want with him? Why would his mommy leave him alone with this scary man?_

"_Good boy I won't hurt you." The man smiled. This sent a shiver down his spine. He stopped two feet __away __from the man. The man reached out his hand and touched little Inuyasha's head and pulled him closer. Then he picked him up off the floor and set him on his lap. Inuyasha never once took his eyes off this man._

"_I see that you're worth my money. We shall be spending a lot of time together you and __I__. Now listen to me because I will only tell you this once. You will live with me until you are old enough to start school then you will spend school days living here with your mother. Your days off and vacations will be spent with me unless further notified. You will do everything you are told without a word. When you become old enough you will begin to work to pay off your mother's debt. Do you understand?"_

"_Y-yes, s-sir." Inuyasha stammered. This man's eyes spoke of pain if he did not comply. Naraku smirked. He loved the look of fear in the boy's eyes. This boy would grow up to be a handsome man. __Just think of t__he things he could do to the boy once he turns the boy into one of his puppets._

"_Go gather what you can carry. That will be the only things you can take with you. Lady Izyoia, come in here." Naraku stood up and set little Inuyasha on his feet. Izyoia opened the door._

"_Yes, Lord Naraku." She smiled sweetly. Naraku gave Inuyasha a little push toward the door. He ran out past his mother as fast as he could. They watched hi__m__ run out __with __a smile on Naraku's lips while a frown marked his mother's face._

"_Lady Izyoia, as the terms of our agreement here is your first payment." He pulled out his wallet and scribbled down a high amount on the paper. He ripped it out and held out to her. She took it with a smile._

"_I thank you for the business. I look forward to working with you."_

_Elsewhere Inuyasha grabbed his torn up clothes. He ran down stairs and saw that the door to the dark room was open and the ladder was down. He cautiously walked over to it and climbed down the ladder. It was dark and it smelled bad._

"_Fatty! Fatty!" He whispered as loud as he could. He saw the obese rat waddle up to him. He picked her up and wrapped her in his old clothes. "I'm going to take you with me so we can be together since I'm leaving." The rat rubbed her head against his cheek before she buried herself in the cloth. Inuyasha climbed up the ladder carefully as he could._

_Once up he went into the room where his mother and the man were making small talk. Naraku nodded his head in approval before placing his hand on top of his head. His mother led the way to the front door. They all stepped outside when she opened it._

"_That is what you're taking boy. You won't need those ratty old clothes." Naraku raised an eyebrow to what the boy was carrying._

"_You said I could take anything I could carry and I wanted to take this. May I go grab something else that is out here in the yard?" Inuyasha said in a soft voice._

"_Be quick I have a lot of things to do." With permission from the man Inuyasha ran to where is ball was. He placed it on top of the clothes that enclosed Fatty. He walked up to the man and the man led the way to his car. He was placed on a seat and buckled in.__ Panic began to set in._

"_Mommy!" Inuyasha cried out. The car door was closed and the car took off__ in a hurry__. The man was taking him away from his mother and his mother just smiled and waved. He didn't want to go with this man! Where were they going? His heart pounded against his chest. This man was evil. How could she let this monster take him away from her? "Mommy!"_

"_Be silent boy or I will really give you something to cry about." Naraku turned from somewhat sweet to angry. Inuyasha fell silent as tears made their way down his cheeks._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a well know fact that Mrs. Sanchez was fond of demons; after all she was raised by them. She hated the segregation between the two species. Inuyasha opened the classroom door and received one of the rare smiles she gives. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Slowly he entered the room, ready to take his seat at the back of the class. To his surprise there in the middle sat the girl he stole the sandwich from.

He watched as she gave him a small smile. He had met her somewhere before. Where did he meet her? The noises that the other students were making faded into the background. His focus was completely on her. She was getting paper out of her notebook. She reached down into her backpack to get out a pen.

"Inuyasha!" Ms. Sanchez snapped him back into reality. "You are not a piece of furniture. Go take your seat next to the window." The class snickered as a slight blush kissed his cheeks. He made his way to his seat with his eyes gazing to the floor.

Kagome upon hearing what the teacher just said looked up to see Inuyasha blush and make his way to his seat. Ms. Sanchez turned around and began to give the class notes. She could hear the noise that the chair made when Inuyasha sat in it. She sighed. 'Better get started with the notes.' She thought.

The class time was mostly made up of taking notes. She wrote down some really cool stuff about history. Ms. Sanchez was a really good teacher. At her old school history wasn't this interesting. From the way they kids talked before the tardy bell rang they said Ms. Sanchez was the type of teacher that loved to give outrageous homework assignments.

It was fifteen minutes before the bell when Ms. Sanchez gave them free time. To her surprise Ms. Sanchez didn't give any homework. This had been a really interesting day so far. She put her notes and her pens away. She had a feeling that she had met Inuyasha before but she couldn't really place her finger on it.

Curious to see what Inuyasha was doing she looked over her shoulder to see him hunched over his desk fast asleep. _'__He must wor__k really hard at his job if he i__s so tired_.' She couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to be mute and go to an all human school.

It seems from what Sango had told her that if anyone wanted to pick on him he couldn't even defend himself. She was kind of glad that Sango said she would beat up anyone who even dared bully him. She wanted to learn more about him. He had such mysterious eyes.

She had one more class period to go before the day ended. Sango offered to have Miroku buy them ice cream after school. Miroku of course said only if he got to pick out the ice cream parlor and of course they agreed. Her mother insisted that she put her into this private school.

Not only was it closer to home but it had the highest rated scores in the country. Students from all around the country came to this school. They had a dorm room building on the back of the campus. Her mom said this would be the perfect opportunity to meet new people from all around and get the knowledge she would need to get into the best colleges.

She didn't expect classes to be easy when she first came here, but if the classes were easy that would mean that the tests were killers. She had better take as many notes as she could and study, study, study! Her teachers so far were amazing. They were strict but they seem really into what they are teaching. They students seem to feed off of their vibes and enjoy it too.

The bell rang and she left the class with one final look at Inuyasha. She saw him sit up groggily before she asked someone to help her to her next class. Inuyasha warily watched her leave before he left the classroom. He was the last one to leave the room.

Ms. Sanchez said a gentle good bye as he left. He had one last class period to go before he would have to go see him. He sighed. He didn't want the school day to end. He didn't want to see his face or look into his eyes anymore. He didn't want him to touch him. He didn't want to. He just didn't want to, but there was nothing he could do about it.

A/N: Review!

TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own

Chapter 5

_Inuyasha sat in the room Naraku had placed him in. Sometime during the car ride he had fallen asleep. He had awakened in this particular room. There were no windows only a single skylight in the ceiling. He was sitting on a twin sized bed which was simple in design and close to the wooden floor. The bed covers were simple in patterns and colors. There was a wooden trunk at the foot of the bed. A simple sliding closet door was on the opposite wall from the bed. It was open to revel that there were a few clothes hung neatly up and below it was a small dresser below it with shoes on top._

_He could faintly hear scratching noises in the background. He wasn't alarmed until he heard a squeak. He searched around the room until he located the noise coming from the wooden trunk. Slowly he lifted the lid careful not to make any noise. Inside Fatty glared up at him and around her was his old clothes folded neatly into a pile. His favorite ball was also in there._

"_Squeak!" Fatty demanded that his attention be brought to her being. Her whiskers twitched in annoyance. She must have been in there for awhile._

"_I'm sorry, Fatty. I don't know what happened. I just woke up." He spoke in soft tones. He lifted her out of the trunk. He sat on the bed with her on his lap. Gently he stroked her fur. _

_Footsteps made soft pitter patter noises outside the room before it came to a complete stop. Slowly the door opened to reveal an elderly woman which looked to be in her late __sixties__. She wore a simple dress with a starch white apron. Her graying hair was tied in a neat bun at the back of her head. She carried a bucket of water that had a snowy white towel draped halfway out. On her shoulder she carried another snowy white towel. She silently walked into the room and placed her bucket down. She then turned around to shut the door. All the while little Inuyasha watched her silently._

"_Put that rat back into the trunk. I'm here to prepare you for dinner." She spoke as if she rehearsed it a hundred times with that commanding tone. Inuyasha nodded his head before he slowly walked to the end of the bed to place Fatty gently into the trunk. He turned around to see the woman roll up her sleeves. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a soft blue color. This woman did not originate from these parts. Noticing that Inuyasha hadn't moved she walked over to him and carried him to a spot in the middle of the room._

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha's soft voice whispered to the woman. She began to undress him. This did not bother him simply because his mother would sometimes dress or undress him as she pleased. He didn't really see anything wrong with it. The woman paused._

"_My name is Maryann Louise Jones. You may call me Ms. Jones. My job is to make sure your clean, well dressed, and whatever the master wishes." She finished removing the rest of his clothes. She wrung out the towel and proceeded to scrub his skin. "After tonight I will also inform you of your duties and the rules you are to follow."_

_Inuyasha nodded his head. The water was warm on his skin but not hot. It quickly became cold after she finished scrubbing a certain area leaving goose bumps behind. He watched her frown at the disappearing bruise on his foot that trailed up his leg. She gently patted over it. When she was done she patted him dry with the towel she had draped over her shoulder. _

"_Can Fatty come to dinner?" He asked softly. He observed her for the moment it took her to answer and he realized she was a demon._

"_No, the rat will remain in the trunk and I shall bring it food. Now let's see…" she walked away from him toward the closet. She picked out an outfit and opened the drawer in order to pull a few items out of there. "You will__ wear__ this outfit and these." She held out a pair of stockings._

_She lifted him onto the bed. Kneeling she pulled the stockings onto his feet. She then stood him up to put on the rest of his clothes. She took a brush out of her apron pocket and proceeded to brush his hair._

"_Ms. Jones, I…" he mumbled over the words he wanted to say. He didn't know how to ask her if he was eating with that scary man known to him as Naraku. Taking his small hand into her own hand she looked him in the eyes. She stood up and led him to the door. She opened it for them and closed it after they went through._

"_A wo__rd of advice child, keep silent__ unless master Naraku tells you otherwise. He will deal out harsh punishments if you misbehave." She stated calmly as she led him down the hallway. No more was spoken afterwards._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last period seemed to go by far too quickly for him. The day was Friday and after school he had to go see Naraku. He would not have to work at the various jobs that Naraku assigned him. Tonight he could feel that Naraku had something else planned and he was not looking forward to whatever it was. The whole class was murmuring silently about what they were going to do for the weekend. He gazed lazily out of the window overlooking the court yard. A few kids were sitting waiting for the final bell to ring.

The teacher who was being ignored by the class wrapped up the days notes. He was some type of math teacher. The math equations the teacher was going over he didn't know. He wasn't paying much attention. Later he might as well read over the chapter. School work helped him keep his mind off of things. Naraku always smiled at him when he was reading. Why did he do that? Naraku was an enigma to him and yet he dare not question it. The bell rang furiously with all of its glory. The other students quickly left with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha groaned. He needed to get home fast because Naraku timed him. There were harsh consequences if he failed to get there in the allotted time frame. Picking himself out of the seat he excited the classroom. He saw Kagome chatting with Sango and Miroku. He quickly walked by, but it was too late a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, would you like to come with us to get ice cream?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and panic began to fill him.

A/N: He he he! Evil Cliffie! Review!

TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I do not own

Hopeless chapter 6

She grabbed him. He needed to go. He needed to go. Nervously he looked at her. What did she just say to him? Never mind, he needed to go now. Why did she stop him? He could feel his heart racing as his body tensed.

"Inuyasha, would you like to get some ice cream with us?" She asked innocently. His face had gone a shade paler then it usually was. "What's wrong?" Something inside of her was telling her that something was not right.

"Kagome, maybe you should let him go. He looks scared to me." Miroku leaned on the locker that was next to him. He was beginning to think that asking Inuyasha to come with them was a bad idea. Never before in his life had he seen anyone so scared. Not even in the horror movies he loved to watch.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to frighten you." She gently let go of his arm. They could see him visibly relax a bit.

"Inuyasha, I'm guessing you have to work. Go ahead and go." Sango nodded her head slightly for his dismissal. Taking his leave, Inuyasha, left in a hurry to make up any time that was lost.

"Sango, why did you let him go?" Kagome asked curiously. She picked up her back pack and shut her locker.

"Kagome, did you see him? He was frightened and he probably had to go to work. I feel really sorry for him." She sighed. She kind of expected that reaction, although she did hope that he would join them.

"Do you think he's poor?" Miroku stood upright. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked silently between the girls. Both of them looked very worried.

"I think his family may be going through financial trouble. I've walked by his house a few times and it looks really expensive." Sango picked up her back pack and began to walk.

"So, he lives in an expensive house, huh? Maybe if we find out where he works we can get him ice cream on his break." Kagome smiled being optimistic was her specialty.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Miroku trailed behind the girls. He walked a little closer to Sango. His eyes traveled down from the back of her head and rested on a certain spot. Oh how very tempting it was for him. It was teasing him with its beautiful roundness.

"Miroku, don't you have detention?" Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Well… yes, but I think I will skip that session and deal with the consequences tomorrow." His eyes were closed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know why I even bother with you." Sango rolled her eyes.

"It is because you love me!" He extended his arms in the air.

"Sure I do." Sango giggled. She grabbed Kagome's Hand and ran off. Miroku faked a pout before he chased after them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as he left the school building he ran. He did not know how much time it took when she had stopped him. He wasn't going to risk it and so he ran as fast as he could. He had to dodge and leap over people and cars. His heart was pounding loudly.

Cars angrily honked at him as he dashed across many streets. His chest was aching with the effort he was exerting. His long silvery hair whipped behind him like a banner. His hair would be messed up, but as long as he got there in time it would be okay. He might get yelled at for having unruly hair, but at least it was a far better punishment then the one he would get for being late.

He stopped in front of dark iron gates. They were at least ten feet high. On either side of the gate were thick brick walls about a foot or two taller than the iron gates. Running along the top of the walls were barbed wire laced with electricity. On the edge of the gates were two cameras that watched his every move closely. To his right was an intercom that connected to the building that the front gates man resided.

He knew that there were booby traps set up all over the yard and some of Naraku's minions running about. The gates groaned as they opened up for him. He walked in cautiously and silently. Naraku more than likely already knew he was there. He could faintly hear the classical music Naraku played to annoy his underlings.

The music was specialty designed to help lure those who were weak to fall into a deep sleep. If anyone fell asleep they would be beaten. He witnessed a few people get punished because they fell asleep. It was really scary actually.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Naraku sat across from him. He was staring at him with his cold blood red eyes. They were seated at a Japanese style of dinner that included rice, sushi, and many other foods. Little Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly at the sight and smell of the food. His mouth was watering. It had been so long since he had eaten anything. His eyes were glued to the plate of food that he desperately wanted to devour._

"_Inuyasha, you may eat. I rather speak with you when your mind is not on food. That mother of yours will learn to feed you at least one meal a day. You're far too thin for my tastes. Now eat." Naraku commanded as he watched as the boy picked up the chop sticks and begun to eat. He could tell the boy wanted to eat as fast as he could, but instead opted to eat slowly._

_He would allow the boy to eat as much as he wanted this time. The boy would learn manners. He smiled. Jones picked out a rather nice out for the boy. He bet the boy had no idea that he had been asleep for two days._

_**0o0o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o0**_

_He could see tears run down his pale cheeks as they were driving away. Reaching into the glove compartment he pulled out a face mask and carefully put it on. Ever so smoothly he pressed a hidden button allowing sleeping gas to fill the car._

_The child's eyes closed as his body relaxed. His head went limp against the window. He did not need to know where he would live just yet at least not until he was broken in. An evil smile curled itself on his lips. This was way too easy. The child just needed to be trained and he would make the perfect pet; a beautiful doll for him to manipulate as he pleased._

_He drove through the thick gates and parked in front of the main doors. A few servants came up to the car and opened the doors for him. As he got out he took off the mask and tossed it on the passenger side seat._

"_Take the boy and his belongings to his room." Naraku commanded them. They quickly followed his orders __a few moments later__ he heard a scream from one of the females. Narrowing his eyes he turned around. "What is the problem, now?" _

"_A-a rat i-in the b-boy's cl-clothes." She stammered._

"_I told him he could bring anything he could carry. Just get the rat cleaned up and in the trunk with the rest of his things. Put Jones in charge of keeping the boy." He said annoyed._

"_Yes, Sir."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0 End Flash back 0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_He observed the boy silently as he ate his own food. He could see that the boy made a small smile as he put food into his tiny mouth. This tiny gesture made his demonic blood excited. This child will submit to him!_

_He must have this child cradled in his arms. Tonight he would watch the child sleep. It wasn't time yet for the child to do what he wanted him to. The child would have to be trained up to his standards first. Tomorrow he will have the child start learning the house rules._

_A/N: I think more could have been added to this chapter but my brain is fried. Finals are a killer._

_TTFN!_


End file.
